Un C'est Terminé
by Fredanya
Summary: "C'est terminé". C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Il aurait pu dire tellement d'autres mots. Des mots qui auraient fait moins mal. Un "Je t'aime" par exemple...Pdv Bella. La suite est par là.  All Human


**Hello ici Fred.**

**Voici un petit os sans prétention. Un peu triste. Qui peut s'appliquer a plein de couples...et pas seulement a Bella et Edward.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'est terminé".

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé a dire. Il aurait pu dire tellement d'autres mots. Y'a tellement d'autres expressions qui peuvent se former avec seulement 2 mots. Des expressions qui font moins mal. Du genre "Je t'aime". Mais tout ce qu'il a dit c'est "C'est terminé".

J'avais attendu ce je t'aime pendant si longtemps. Je l'avais espéré. Je l'avais rêvé. Je l'avais effleuré. Mais jamais je ne l'avais entendu. Pas venant de lui du moins.

Et il s'était détourné. Sans prononcer d'autres mots. Un simple "c'est terminé" et il me laissait planter la au milieu de ce couloir.

Vous saviez vous qu'il était si facile de briser un cœur?

Il vous suffit de dire "c'est terminé" et BAM...Votre organe vital se brise en millions de morceaux dans votre poitrine.

Vous saviez aussi que ces deux mots peuvent expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans votre vie après que votre cœur ait été briser?

"C'est terminé". Parce qu'en réalité tout se termine. Et pas seulement votre relation amoureuse. Vos rêves se terminent. Votre bonheur se termine. L'album photo se termine. Et peut-être même: votre vie se termine. Ça résume beaucoup de choses un "C'est terminé".

Mais un "C'est terminé" peut, de façon totalement contradictoire, annoncer le début d'un tas de choses. Le début de la peine. Celui de la souffrance. Des pleurs. De la solitude. De la déprime. Le début de votre descente aux enfers.

Un "C'est terminé" peut aussi annoncer tout un tas de démarches a faire. Comme avec l'administration. Comme par exemple: changé de statut sur Facebook. Passer du 'En couple' au 'Célibataire' ou au 'C'est compliqué' parce qu'une rupture n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il n'y parait. Aussi...Organiser le retour de ses affaires. Et dans les deux sens. Ce qui est chez lui revient chez nous. Et ce qui était chez nous retourne chez lui. Puis...Ce que j'appelle les faire-part de rupture. Envoyer un e-mail a sa mère qui dira "Changement de programme Maman. Il ne passera pas le réveillon de Noël avec nous". Laisser un mot sur le frigo a son père qui dira "Changement de programme Papa. Il ne sera pas la pour votre soirée mecs." Autre démarche: Réorganiser votre agenda. Annuler le diner Samedi soir pour vos un ans. Supprimer la sortie shopping avec sa sœur. Renvoyez a la boutique l'exemplaire du Clair de Lune de Debussy édition illimitée avec partition originale achetée avec des économies qu'on aurait du garder pour la voiture qui ne vas pas tarder a lâcher. Et dernière démarche: Prendre un carton et y ranger tout vos souvenirs. Photos, mots doux, cadeaux. On range et on oublie.

Un "C'est terminé", dite par telle personne dans telle situation change votre façon de voir les choses. Jamais plus ces mots auront la même signification. Votre père nettoiera ses armes de chasse, puis il soufflera "C'est terminé" après trois heures de ramonage. Et vous, vous aurez envie de pleurer. Parce que ces 2 mots vous renverrons cette rupture a la figure. Votre mère s'essaiera a la cuisine puis s'exclamera "C'est terminé" quand enfin après avoir réaménagé la cuisine elle aura enfin réussi son gâteau. Et vous, vous aurez juste envie de partir en courant. Pour oublier qu'une histoire amoureuse ce n'est pas comme un gâteau. Si on la rate, on ne peut pas la recommencer. Votre prof de maths s'écriera "C'est terminé" quand il annoncera la fin du temps imparti pour votre contrôle surprise sur la trigonométrie. Et vous vous aurez envie de lui faire manger son compas. Parce que vous en aurez marre de vous prendre la tête avec des formules a + b = c que vous n'arrivez pas a retenir alors qu'avant il vous suffisait de penser a la formule lui + moi = nous.

Un "C'est terminé" vous fait vous préparer psychologiquement au lendemain. Quand tout votre lycée sera au courant. Parce que elles seront toutes la, vous regardant avec ce sourire vainqueur, ces greluches qui ne donner a votre couple qu'un mois. Vous pourrez toujours vous consoler. C'était il y a 11 mois. Puis vous devez vous préparer a le revoir. Vous devez faire attention. Parce qu'elles seront encore là, vous dévorant, ces petites habitudes que vous aviez pris. Le voir. Lui sauter dans les bras. L'embrasser pour lui dire Bonjour au cas ou il n'aurait pas dormi avec vous. Au pire vous n'avez qu'a vous faire porter pale. Après tout, personne ne dira rien. Du moins le premier jour. Ensuite, il faudra faire preuve de courage. Une peine de cœur, tout le monde connait ça. Alors ils compatiront. Cinq minutes. Parce qu'après tout, ils ont aussi leur vie a vivre. Puis aussi, parce qu'ils s'en moque de votre cœur en milles morceaux.

Un "C'est terminé" au fond, c'est un peu ce qu'ont du se dire les dinosaures quand ils ont vu arriver sur eux l'astéroïde qui a signé leur perte. On le voit arriver sur nous. Mais on ne réagit pas. On n'y croit pas. Puis c'est le choc. Et au final on se dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de profiter. Au lieu de se dire qu'on avait le temps. Parce qu'un "C'est terminé" ça vous fait juste comprendre que tout à une fin. C'est comme ça. Un beau jour, tout se termine...

.

* * *

**Verdict?**

**Reviews please.**

**A votre service, Fred. **


End file.
